Help Wanted
by A-Cheery-Melody
Summary: What does this new guy want from Maddie? Why is London on the streets? Will Arwin be able to please his mother? Can the twins actually help anyone? Oh yeah it’s a typical day at the Tipton. NOW COMPLETE! A nice suprise for MaddieZack fans!
1. Business Beginnings

Help Wanted

Summary: What does this new guy want from Maddie? Why is London on the streets? Will Arwin be able to please his mother? Can the twins actually _help_ anyone? Oh yeah it's a typical day at the Tipton. **My first SLOZAC fanfic, please be kind and review**

**Disclamer: yeah I wish but no, none of the Suite Life or its characters belongs to me. Sorry to disappoint.**

Business Beginnings 

"We'll set it up right here," Zack said to his twin brother Cody as they put down a slightly oversized box right next to the front desk of the Tipton hotel.

"It's perfect," replied Cody Looking at the stand they set up.

"Well it's just missing one thing" Zack said as he painted a few words on the front of the stand. The stand now read 'Zack and Cody's Help Stand, _your problems, our solutions_'.

"Hey! Isn't it supposed to say _Cody and Zack_?" Cody asked

Zack stared at the stand for a second, "No"

Both boys spotted Moseby and quickly sat on their stools behind their stand with their arms folded. They looked like little blonde angels.

"No way!" those were the first and last two words to come out of Mr. Moseby's mouth. He shook his finger at them.

"But Mr. Moseby, we're just trying to help people and contribute our share to the Tipton" Zack said as he looked up at him with angelic eyes. Moseby did not buy their sucking-up for one minute.

"Take your cardboard elsewhere boys, preferably the dumpster by the back ally" He answered.

"Okay Mr. Moseby, we'll just administer our services verbally," Cody happily replied although he knew quite well what 'plan B' was.

"Yeah," Zack continued, "If you need us we'll be by the entrance asking each and every guest if they need our services". They watched as Moseby's authoritive smile turned into a terrorized frown.

"Fine, fine, fine" Moseby caved in, "you can set up your stand, but do me a favor, set it up over there, by Maddie's candy counter."

"Gladly," Zack replied with a grin. Within minutes the stand was ready to go, only a few feet away from the candy counter.

"Hey Sweet thang!" Zack turned to Maddie, "how bout we _help _you dust off your counter, considering we _are_ the Tipton help service"

"Actually that'd be great!" Maddie said with a thrilled smile, "Today has been very bus--, wait a second" her smile faded. "What is this going to cost me?"

"Well normally we charge a flat fee of $5 but I think we can make an acception for you. For you its only one kiss" Zack finished.

"Ha! On second thought, I'll do it myself. I'll need something to keep me busy from puking"

"Whatever you say babe, but the offer still stands"

"Here's an offer" she said angrily "you give me a dollar, I give you a candy bar, and you stay out of my business for the rest of the day. Deal? Deal."

"Whatever turns you on" He said as he flipped their stand sign to open. He turned to his brother. "We are now in business" He announced as they high-fived.

**A/N: sorry it was so short it was kind of a prologue, but trust me it'll get better. Please review! If I was car, reviews would be my fuel to keep me running. So I'll just be waiting at the gas station for fuel, I mean reviews.**


	2. Customer or Not?

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I do not own Suite Life or any of its characters but maybe if I'm a good lil girl Santa will bring it to me for Christmas.**

Customer or not?

"It's almost noon and we haven't even had one customer!" Cody announced kind of complaining.

"Yeah I'm hungry" said Zack as he turned around to look at Maddie.

"Don't even think about it" Maddie snapped

"Oh well" Zack continued "I guess we'll just have to wait for the next big disaster". Right as he said that the elevator pinged and the hotel heiress London Tipton came charging out towards the candy counter.

"Maddie, Maddie, I need help!" London pleaded

"I think the therapist is staying in suite 203." Maddie answered

"Oh no that's okay; daddy already bought me one of those. This is about Evana!" exclaimed London

"Then might I suggest you visit Zack and Cody's help stand," Maddie suggested

"Zack and Cody have a help stand?" London wondered out loud.

"Now they do" Maddie said with a grin on her face. Now she managed to get all three of them out of her hair. They'd all be too busy to disturb her, especially when _he _got here. _All in a day's work_ she thought to herself quite pleased.

London took a few perky steps to Zack and Cody's little stand. "What do you want?" Zack asked London impatiently.

"No Zack!" Cody jumped in before his brother could say anymore, "This is why we don't get any customers. Try it like this, _Zack and Cody's Help Stand, how can _we _help _you?" he finished with enthusiasm.

"Or maybe the reason we don't any customers is because of your fake cheesy smile" Zack rudely replied.

"Or maybe it's because _you_ need a bath!" Cody impolitely continued.

"Or maybe—"

"Can you guys stop it? I need help! Evana's missing!" London said breaking up the argument. "I think she left me this" she carried on, holding up a piece of paper with a few small paw prints on it.

Zack took the paper and looked at it for a few seconds while stroking his chin. "It says right here" he said pointing to the paper "that Evana ran away."

"Oh no!" London began to blubber trying as hard as she could to make sure her makeup wouldn't run. "But why would my precious little Evana run away from me, I gave her everything she ever wanted!" She continued to sob.

"Well living in that bag for starters" Zack mumbled to himself, but Cody heard him and gave him a look.

"Don't worry London we'll make sure you find her" Cody reassured London. "Okay let's see. How about we split up? Zack and I will look around the hotel and you can look for her outside. You know where she likes to go."

"But it's all gross outside. What if I break a nail!" she exclaimed with shock.

"Well you can always get someone to assist you," Cody suggested.

"Yes you're right. I have the power to do that." She said as her face lit up, "Esteban!" she called out. Esteban dropped all the bags he was holding and accidentally tripped over them.

"Yes, Miss London, today is quite busy, what do you need?" He asked in his heavy accent.

"I need you do drop everything you're doing and help me search for Evana, she ran away"

"That little mutt that likes to chomp on my uniform and chase my chicken, just like mother's cow used to back home?" He asked with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

"Don't call my precious Evana a cow! She was a little fat a while ago but after I put her on the Exclusive Slim Puppy Diet she got better and you have no right to call her that now" London answered defensively.

"Don't worry Miss London," Esteban tried to calm her down, "I'll help you look for her."

"Okay we'll meet you guys back her in an hour and a half," announced Cody.

London and Esteban headed for the door and they heard her rambling on about where Evana could be "…or she could be at Doggie's Jewelry, or she could be at the Puppy park, or she could be at Stylish Pup boutique, or…"

"I guess we should get looking" said Cody

"Yeah let's start with the kitchen, and then let's search the arcade" Zack declared while pulling Cody to come with him.

An hour and a half had almost been up and the boys could not find Evana anywhere. As the came out of the elevator they bumped into a young man.

"Hey watch it" he said.

"You watch it" Zack retorted. The guy was dressed in ripped jeans, a T-shirt, a leather jacket and he was holding a guitar case.

"Oh sorry lil guys" he said as he put down his guitar case, put his hands on their heads and ruffled their blond hair. "Do you know where I can find Maddie?" he asked.

"Over there" Cody pointed to the candy counter.

"Thanks" he said as he walked towards her.

"I wonder what that guy wants from Maddie" questioned Cody

"I guess we'll just have to find out" Zack said as he took his brother and they both hid behind the couch to eavesdrop.

"_Hi Maddie!" he said as he approached her._

"_Not much. What brings you around Brad?" she asked him._

"_I'm just passing through. I have a gig in half an hour at a place nearby. I wanted to know if we're still on for our study date tomorrow."_

"_Oh yeah" she remembered, "actually I'm working but I doubt there'll be many guest, so we can study here in the lobby."_

"_Sounds great! See ya tomorrow" He said as he blew her a kiss and left._

"Look at Maddie, she's all googley-eyed" Zack told his brother.

"Yeah, looks like she's been bitten by the love bug" said Cody. Cody could easily tell that Maddie was in love with this guy and it was serious but Zack refused to see it.

"Yeah right" said Zack.

Just then London and Esteban walked in all tired and overworked. "Any luck?" she asked.

"Nope" Zack answered.

"My hair is messed up, my nails are chipped, I broke off heel and I still can't find Evana," London once again began to weep, "I'm going to take a nice warm bath with lavender aroma" she whined as she dragged herself upstairs.

Less than an hour later London came back downstairs, nice and clean with Evana in her hands.

"Hey, you found Evana!" Cody exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, she was in her walk-in closet the whole time, choosing an outfit for the celebrity event we have in a few days, and might I say she made a lovely choice." London informed the two.

"Oh of course!" Zack said as he picked up the paper full of paw prints once again, "I can't believe I confused 'ran away' with 'choosing a new outfit', my bad. That'll be five bucks."

"_I_ found her, _you're_ not getting a dime" said London as she marched away.

The boys are off to a rocky start, will they be able to help anyone in their new business?

**A/N: Hope this chapter's better. As I said before the last one was short because it was a prologue. Please review! If I was Evana, reviews would be the expensive doggy treats London buys to keep my tail wagging. So I'll just be waiting by my doggy bowl for some treats, I mean reviews.**


	3. If You Give Arwin A Girl

**A/N: Sorry it took SUPER LONG to update this story, my computer had a bunch of technical difficulties. Looks like I'm the one in need of help. Oh well… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSL or any of its characters, but when I win the lottery I'll consider it as my first investment.**

If You Give Arwin a Girl…

The twins' Help Stand hadn't even been up for a whole day and already they had failed in helping anyone with their problems. The boys sat behind their stand, wiped out a frown painted each of their faces. In some cases this may be called "twin telepathy", but in this case it was clear that each twin knew that the other was secretly considering throwing in the towel.

"You know what, let's just forget this and go upstairs to play video games," Zack suggested.

"We can't!" Cody protested, "We're doing this for a cause!"

"Cause Shmause; we're broke"

"Come on Zack, just give it a chance. We could really do some good." Cody continued.

"Fine, we'll give it five minutes, but that's it" Zack agreed.

Amazingly, it didn't even take that long for the next Tipton catastrophe to walk right into the lobby.

Arwin came rushing in to the lobby, panicked.

"What is all this yelling in my lobby?" Moseby scolded Arwin. Arwin began to calm down almost immediately

Within seconds the boys hurried over to Arwin to see what all the noise was about. "What's wrong Arwin?" asked Cody.

"Well, my mother is coming tomorrow to the Tipton to visit" he informed them.

"And…?" Cody wondered, "What's wrong with that?"

"Enough said Arwin, moms are such a drag" said Zack.

"Hey! Our mom is the greatest. Let me remind you where you would be today if it weren't for her!" Cody lectured him.

"Ummm… I'd be upstairs playing game after game and wolfing down and ice cream Sundae the size of Mount Everest" Zack replied.

"You wouldn't even be alive, dummy!" Cody retorted.

"No, that's not it, see until last year I was living with her, and now she's coming to check up on me. And the worst part is… she thinks I have a girlfriend. She wants to meet her! If I don't show her I'm capable of standing on my own to feet she'll drag me back home with her." Arwin finished, almost out of breath.

"That's horrible!" Zack said trying to hold down his enthusiasm for a new customer, "and for a flat fee of five bucks we can solve this problem."

"That would be great!" Arwin announced thrilled.

"Arwin, you go back to your office, I have an idea and once everything is taken care of we'll come back to let you know," Zack assured him. And with that Arwin skipped off.

A few minutes later the twins were outside their hotel suite.

"Okay Cody, just follow me lead," he told Cody right before they walked into the room.

"Hi mom" Zack said, "We have something to ask you."

"Shoot," their mother Carey replied.

"Remember when you told us that if a friend ever needs your help you should try to be as good a friend as they are and help them with their problem?"

"Ummm… yeah. Where is this going?" she wondered.

"Well do you really believe that?" Zack continued questioning.

"Of course I do."

Cody began to take over the conversation, "Well a friend of ours really needs our help and we think it will be a shame to let him down, don't you?"

"It sure is, especially if this guy is a good friend," she responded.

"Good! Then we're glad you volunteered to help him" Zack finished up.

"Wait! What? How exactly did I get myself into this one?" she asked herself aloud.

Cody carefully explained, "Well see Arwin is a good friend of ours, and he's your friend too, and well…"

Without stalling Zack quickly took over, "—His mom is coming to the Tipton tomorrow to visit him and his girlfriend."

"Arwin has a new girlfriend? That's great!"

"Ummm… not exactly," Zack replied, "but see, that's where you come in"

"Oh no you don't," she said as she looked at her two sons "I'm not butting in to anyone's personal life, thank you very much"

"But mom, he's your friend," said Cody

"And he has a problem" Zack continued

"And you know he'd do anything to help you"

"And you know what they say… _if a friend ever needs your help you should try to be as good a friend as they are and help them with it_" Zack finished.

"Oh alright, I'm in" she said giving in. "This is what I get for having to twin boys"

Five dollars are about to make their way into the pockets of Zack and Cody, or are they? Dun Dun Dun…

**A/N: wow this is much shorter than I thought the chapter would be, but I'm trying to get back on my feet with this story so I could make the next chapter better. It may be the last. Well please review anyway. If I was a flashlight, reviews would be the Duracell batteries that keep me lit during a power outage. So please review so I can shine brighter than ever.**


	4. Mommy Dearest

**A/N: I was very bummed out cause this story is on the verge of ending, so here are some of my crazy ideas to keep the story going:**

**ME! 2:06 A.M.: esteban won a check for 10,000 dollars but he is no where to be found.**

**ME! 2:07 A.M.: but this is also funny... who needs boys when you can have pudding!**

**ME! 2:19 A.M.: haha more funny ridiculous thoughts... moseby sees the twins everywhere, begins to go crazy and is institutionalized, hahaha.**

**Well you'll be happy to know none of this is in my story but I would seriously digg some pudding right now.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own The Suite Life and its characters I wouldn't have to keep busy writing fanfics, so once again I do not own it.**

Mommy Dearest

Excitement rushed through the twins as they told Arwin that they had set up the perfect woman as a date for tomorrow. Little did Arwin know that when the boys said perfect, they really meant perfect.

"Okay Arwin, the reservations at the Tipton's restaurant has been made. Now all you have to do is meet you're mystery woman five minutes before you're mom arrives," Cody informed Arwin, keeping 'the new girlfriend' confidential.

The next day Zack and Cody we're ready for action. They rode the elevator down to the lobby in order to make their way to the restaurant. They had to get a seat close enough to Arwin in order to eavesdrop, after what they went through to set this up, it was a must.

Just as they stepped out of the elevator Maddie was on her way to the Candy Counter to begin her shift. She was wearing a pair of bedazzled jeans and a pink tee that read _Truly yours_. _Truly mine_ Zack thought to himself. She had just reached the counter when Moseby approached her.

"Maddie, you are aware that we have a strict uniform policy, right?" he began to lecture.

"Oh of course Mr. Moseby," she replied, "My uniform is in my bag." She pointed her backpack. "I'm about to go change."

"Very well, as long as you are aware." Moseby nodded as he began to walk away.

The boys managed to sneak into the restaurant unnoticed and the nabbed the perfect table. It was close to the table where Carey sat waiting for Arwin, yet it was still quite hidden. Arwin walked in and looked at Zack and Cody as they pointed to the table where their mom was sitting. A look of surprise and delight painted his face. He seated himself.

"Wow Carey, you look, wow," Arwin said trying to keep himself up.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she replied truthfully.

"Anything to please mom, I mean—"

"That's sweet. You don't know how much I'd pay to hear my boys say that" she chuckled.

"I umm, I wanted to uh, thank you for helping me out and…" Arwin stuttered.

"It's no problem Arwin. You know what they say… _if a friend ever needs your help you should try to be as good a friend as they are and help them out._" She repeated her cliché.

With that Arwin spotted his mother rolling in on her wheelchair. He got up to assist her but she refused.

"Hello Arwin honey," she said as she reached the table.

"Hi mom," Arwin waved.

"And who might this classy woman be?" his mother asked, referring to Carey.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Carey," he uttered. The word 'girlfriend' felt so foreign to him.

"Nice to meet you"

The waiter arrived handing the three of them menus.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Arwin's mother asked.

"Three weeks" Carey replied at the exact same time Arwin said "six months". Zack and Cody, who were listening from afar, put their hands to their foreheads. He was doomed.

"Well it's been three weeks, but it's been so wonderful it feels like six months," Carey clarified as she placed her hand over Arwin's hand. He had to keep himself from melting right on the spot.

"I see. And how did you meet?"

"Well I stay at the hotel, see I'm the Cabaret singer, and on my first week here my toilet wasn't functioning properly," she began. Arwin shot a worried look at her and she immediately got the idea. "and well I was passed from one hotel engineer another, and no one was willing to help me, so I took it up with the Assistant Manager Arwin here… and it was love at first sight." She felt really awkward after telling that story but Arwin smiled at her gratefully.

"Assistant Manager, Arwy? I'm impressed. To tell you the truth Arwin dear, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to support yourself with out me. But now I see that your career is advancing and you have a wonderful woman who loves you. You have made me very proud." Arwin's mom looked as if she was about to cry, luckily the waiter arrived just in time to take everyone order.

Once the three finished placing their orders, Arwin pulled the waiter aside and asked him to deliver something to the twins at the other table. The waiter kindly obliged. The boys received rolled up little paper. When they unrolled it they found $10 and a note that read:

_You deserve it!_

"Looks like our work here is done," Zack announced to his brother Cody as they walked out of the restaurant.

Within minutes Zack and Cody were back in the lobby.

"So what should we do now?" Cody wondered out loud.

"Psssst! Little blonde peoples." Someone called out.

"What was that?" Cody questioned.

"It came from that bush" Zack replied pointing to the bush near the entrance of the Tipton. As they came closer Esteban head popped out from behind the bush.

"What are you doing hiding behind a bush Esteban?" asked Cody.

"I need your help" he responded.

Profits are finally rolling in for Zack and Cody but will they be able to keep it up?

**A/N: wow it is 5:12 in the morning and I am swamped. There are only about 2 more chapters left to this story and I hope to get them done as soon as possible. But for now… Please Review. If I was a paint brush reviews would be the colorful paint I would use to create my masterpiece. Yeah that "metaphor" wasn't too good but can you blame me its past 5am.**


	5. Emotional Luggage

**A/N: I'll admit it… I'm a review addict. So please take 30 seconds out of your life to review this chapter. Much appreciated and a special thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer: …And for a million dollars do I own Suite Life or its characters? No… Final answer!**

Emotional Luggage

"What's wrong Esteban?" Cody asked.

Esteban took a thorough look around to make sure Moseby wasn't anywhere in the area then he took a step away from the bush. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black belt and a plaid shirt.

"Whoa, whose closet exploded on you?" Zack rudely asked.

"See yesterday I took my uniform to get my free once a month dry-cleaning in the Tipton's laundry room. And now it's gone! I'll get fired if Moseby sees me out of uniform; you know how strict he is. He'll definitely see me with all the bell hopping I have to do." His heavy accent now had a panicked tone.

"Great! You came to the right place Esteban, cause for a small fee of five dollars we can solve your little problem," Zack said greedily.

"Really? You little blonde peoples are the best little blonde peoples I know!"

That burst of excitement made Esteban realize that he had drawn to much attention to himself and went back to hiding behind the bush. Right then Brad, Maddie's new "friend", strutted into the Tipton.

"Hey youngsters," he said to them. That really ticked Zack off, no one called him a youngster. "Were you guys just talking to a bush?" he asked them, not caring enough to notice Esteban hiding behind the bush.

"No!" Zack retorted angrily, this guy really annoyed him. Brad just stared at Zack with a 'what a child' look and walked over to Maddie.

"Okay here's the plan. Cody you go look for the missing uniform and I'll stay near the check-in counter and take any bags so Moseby won't go looking for Esteban. Plus that will give me chance to keep an eye on Mr. Personality over there," Zack informed.

"And what shall I do? Moseby is sure to see me here."

"You my friend… will take this," Zack gave him a keycard, "and let yourself into our suite where Moseby won't find you."

"Great idea! That's the last place Moseby would be seen," Cody added. Then each of the three ran off in a different direction.

---------------------------------------

Cody began to look in the laundry room. He checked the closet for Esteban's uniform but it was no where to be seen and there were no spares for him to change in to.

"Darn it!" he said to he himself. He had no idea where he should look next. "Okay, okay," he assured, "If I was a missing uniform where would I be?" he asked himself.

"Aha! I know!" he said as he ran off.

---------------------------------------

Zack was sitting at the concierge's desk at the Tipton, pretending to read a magazine. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for the time being considering the concierge was taking her lunch break and she wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes. He saw Brad talking to Maddie. She was smiling. He took her hand and they sat on the couch together. Now Zack could hear them better.

"_Maddie, you're so great for helping me with this," Brad said to her._

"_It's no big deal Brad," she answered, "What would you like to start with, Math or English?"_

"_Whatever floats your boat," he answered, slightly shaking his head so his sleek brown hair brushed up against his forehead and moved away from his eyes._

"_Math it is! Okay in this problem we have to prove that side AB is not congruent to side BC."_

Zack was drawn away from the conversation when her heheard Moseby say, "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Strauss, our bellhop Esteban will take your bags up."

"Oh shit," he said to himself as he dropped the magazine and ran over to the front desk. "I'll help them with their stuff Mr. Moseby," he offered.

"Where's Esteban?" Moseby asked him.

"Um… Esteban is uh… helping the Jenkins family move to their new room. Did you see how many kids they have? You'd think they were rabbits."

"Very well," Moseby responded giving Zack the 'what are you up to' look.

Zack took a bag in each hand. The bags were so heavy the almost outweighed him, he let out a small grunt as he picked them up. He made his way to the elevator but his eyes were focused on Maddie and Brad. _The things I do for Maddie_, he thought to himself.

---------------------------------------

Cody made his way across the hotel in search the missing uniform. He was just about to pass the kitchen when he heard a strange sound. He opened the door and to his surprise he found… Muriel.

Muriel was sitting on a chair in the kitchen with her house keeping cart next to her. She was munching down on fresh baked cookies.

"Muriel, what are you doing?" Cody asked her.

"Well I began to clean," she paused, "then I got hungry. So here I am. Got a problem with that?" she said stressing the sound of the word 'that' at the end of her sentence.

"No. Wait did you just say you were cleaning? What where you cleaning?" he asked.

"I was downstairs throwing out some green Halloween costumes. It's way past Halloween."

"Can I see those Halloween costumes?" he requested. Muriel handed him a bag of 'costumes'. "That's Esteban's uniform!" Cody exclaimed.

"The Tipton has uniforms?" she wondered out loud. She has been taking so much vacation time she didn't even remember the staff are required to wear uniforms.

"Thanks Muriel" he said as he took the bag and rushed back to his suite to find Esteban.

---------------------------------------

Zack finally returned to the lobby after taking bags up to the Strauss's room. He had about 10 minutes left before the concierge would kick him out of her seat. Maddie was still studying with Brad and she seemed even more in love with him then she was when Zack left.

"_And that's how you can tell angle 1 is complimentary to angle 2," she finished in a dreamy voice._

"_You mean just like the way I'm complimentary to you?" he asked her. She was half flattered, half turned on by the way he made the subject seem so romantic. She stared into his aquatic-blue eyes._

_They leaned in to kiss, just when… Moseby interrupted them._

"_Maddie, a new supply of chewy-gooey bars came in. I need you to bring them in from the supply room and arrange them on the counter," _

_She heard his words but she wasn't quite listening to what he actually wanted. She just continued to stare at Brad with a lovey-dovey look on her face._

"_Now... Maddie." He emphasized. _

_Maddie snapped out of her trance, "Yes sir," she said and ran off to the supply room. Just as she left, Brad's cell phone rang. He immediately picked it up._

"_Hi Jay, what's up?" he asked, "really? Debbie told you she wants to go out with me again? Okay tell her tomorrow night's good." He listened as Jay talked, "you mean the candy chick that works at the hotel? No way! I would never go out with that loser. The only reason I came to that Maddie girl is so I could pass Mrs. Greeth's class, she's way tough man. No, there is nothing between me and Maddie, and there never will be. When it comes to my future all I want is Debbie and an A in Mrs. Greeth's class. Listen Jay I gotta go, we'll talk later. Bye"_

Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to warn Maddie.

With their second problem solved, there was one person left for Zack and Cody to help… even if she didn't ask for it.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5. My little sister just mixed my clean laundry with my dirty laundry and now I don't know what to wash. So as you can see I'm not in the mood to provide a witty metaphor for reviews, so please just be kind and review. STORY FINALE UP NEXT!**


	6. All You Have to Do Is Listen

**A/N: Yep, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life or its characters. Shocking, isn't it?**

All You Have to Do Is Listen

Zack didn't spend an extra moment in lobby. He rushed to the supply room to talk to Maddie before she would return to that jerk and be made a fool of any further. By the time he had reached her he was practically out of breath.

"Maddie, you can't go back to Brad!" he said aloud to her while still breathing heavily.

"Why not?"

"Because he's using you! All he wants is to get a good grade in his dumb class!" he tried to persuade her.

"That's not true at all," she became defensive, "he told me he cared about me and I have no reason not to believe him."

"He's lying. I heard him!" Zack persisted.

"Zack listen," Maddie put her hand on his shoulder, "I understand you feel rejected because I won't go out with you but you have to accept the fact that we are three years apart and nothing is going to happen between us! You can't just make up lies just so you can have things your way all the time!" Maddie finished as she stormed out.

Zack felt worse than ever. He couldn't believe that's what Maddie really thought of him. And worst of all she was about to get hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. Zack carried his head in shame as he walked back to his suite. He slammed the door behind him and dumped himself on the couch next to Cody.

"Where's Esteban?" Zack gloomily asked his brother.

"I found his uniform, he put it on and went to go do his job… and now we're five dollars richer" Cody had a smile on his face until he looked at Zack and realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong Zack?" he asked.

"Maddie is being used by the dumb Brad guy, I tried to help her but she doesn't believe me. You believe me right Cody?"

"I don't have any reason not to. I mean he did seem kind of obnoxious"

"Well then, what can we do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. We just have to let nature run its course" Cody assured Zack as he turned on the TV.

Zack was in no mood to watch TV he just went to his room to lie down.

----------------------------------------

The next day Brad walked into the Tipton and straight towards the candy counter.

"Hey Brad! What's up?" she greeted him.

"I failed my math test, that's what's up!" he gave her an attitude.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," she was disappointed that she wasn't able to help him, "Why don't I take you out to dinner to make up for it," she began to flirt.

"Don't bother," he continued offensively, "I would never go out with you!"

"But I thought you said you cared about me?" she said quite vulnerably.

"Get real!" he hollered at her as her smile turned into a frown, "I never want to see your loser face again! My girlfriend Debbie is waiting in the car, I'm out."

Maddie began to weep silently.

At that very moment Zack came out of the elevator. He almost fully recovered from what had happened yesterday and all that filled his head at the moment was his craving for a chocolate bar.

"One chewy-gooey—"his voice trailed off as he saw Maddie crying. "What's wrong Maddie?"

"Brad dumped me! He absolutely hates me! All he wanted was to pass a stupid test. I guess that's the only reason anyone would want to go out with a loser like me!" she began to sob harder.

Zack walked over behind the candy counter and he took her delicate hand. Her skin was so soft but he decided not to dwell on it as he began to talk to her, "Listen to me Maddie," he started, "you are so perfect. You're smart and you're funny and you're pretty. _Beautiful_," he whispered to her as he reached up to caress her silky golden hair with his free hand. "And any guy who can't see that must be a complete and total dimwit"

"Zack I owe you an apology… I'm really sor—"

"It's okay," he cut her off.

Just then Cody came down looking for Zack. Cody spotted him, "Hey Zack, guess what?" His voice startled Zack and he dropped Maddie's hand which he had still been holding. Cody pulled his brother away and whispered something into his ear.

"That's great!" Zack exclaimed. Cody ran to elevator and Zack was right behind him.

"See ya later Maddie," he yelled as he got on the elevator.

A few hours had past and the twins were in the living room of there suite playing video games when the doorbell rang. **(A/N: by the way the doorbell actually does ring on the TV show, which I find kind of odd cause what hotel room has a doorbell? Okay just had to get that out in the open.)**

Cody got up and opened the door. Maddie was standing at the doorway and Cody invited her in. Zack immediately dropped his controller and walked over to see what was going on. He stood right next to his brother Cody and listened as Maddie began to talk.

"I wanted to thank you guys for helping me out."

"It was nothing," Cody said to her.

"This is for fixing my problem…" she said as she handed Cody a five dollar bill. Zack wondered why she handed Cody the money when he barely did anything,

"…And this is for fixing my heart" she said as she took Zack by the hands and drew him close to her. She hugged him so firmly that he could smell the fragrance of her sweet perfume. She drew him away slightly and gave him a small but tender kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks" she said again with a smile, "I have to head home" she finished as she walked out the door.

----------------------------------------

Several days later the boys dragged a slightly oversized box into the lobby and set it up next to the candy counter. Zack painted a few words on it and the box now read _Zack and Cody's Kissing Booth_. The two of them sat behind the box on their stools like little blonde angels.

Right then Moseby and Carey walked into the lobby from the ballroom as they discussed the plans for the night's special show. They saw Zack and Cody's stand and stood speechless for a second. Then in unison they said, "No way!"

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you all enjoyed and once again I would like to thank all the fantastic reviewers for your support! My newest story is called So What? So when you have the time head over and check it out.**


End file.
